Secret Loves
by secretslashlvr7392
Summary: Sirius and Carrie like eachother, they just don't know. But they do know that Remus and James like each other, but just don't know. Slightly angsty, slightly fluffy, slightly funny. A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that. Summary sucks, first slash fic!


SBOC. RLJP.

Carrie took a deep breath and walked into the Gryffindor common room, only to have a balloon filled with honey dropped on her head. As soon as the boys saw who it was, Remus came over to her, slightly blushing.

"Carrie, you alright? We were guessing someone else was going to come through the door…" He said, picking out the bits of balloon out of her hair. She took a few deep breaths and gently pushed Remus' hand away, walking up the stairs and leaving the boys utterly dumbfounded.

"… Was it just me or did Carrie just _not_ break down after pulling a prank on her?" Sirius asked, peering up the stairs.

"That was definitely… different." James said. "You think something else is wrong with her?" He guessed.

"I was just about to say that, James. Y'think one of us should go and talk to her?" They all looked at him as if to say _'You.' _ "What?!" He asked.

"C'mon, Mooney. You know she'll tell you anything. She lurrrrves you." James said, pretending to be a girl, batting his eyelashes at Remus. Remus slightly flushed at the statement and rolled his eyes. _'No, it's not her…'_ He though. But before he headed up the stairs, there was Carrie again. Honey free and heading out the portrait.

"Oi! Carrie! Where you off to?" Sirius asked her.

"Like you would really care." She muttered as she passed by Sirius, so only he could hear. Sirius felt himself deflate a little as she walked out of the portrait.

"What did she say, mate?" James asked, looking worridly at Sirius.

"Like I would really care." He muttered, getting lost in thought. "Shit, I really fucked up this time, didn't I? I just don't see why she always blames me and never you, Prongs." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, maybe you should go after her, make sure she's alright." James suggested. Remus nodded in agreement.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm off." He said, heading out the portrait.

"He has no clue that she likes him, does he? Or vice versa?" James asked Remus, who simply shook his head.

Carrie kept walking down the hall, up the flights of stairs to get to the Astronomy Tower. The whole way she never noticed the black dog following her. She reached her destination and proceeded over to the edge of the wall, where she hopped up and sat. She just curled up her knees to her chest, crossed her arms over them, and rested her chin on them. She sighed and buried her head more into her arms, and Sirius heard her softly crying. She stretched out her body and reached into her pocket to take out a letter. She only looked at it before she threw it over to the 'safe side' of the Astronomy tower.

"Carrie." Sirius said softly, coming nearer to her.

"Go away." She said, rather coldly, looking away from him. He continued to walk towards her.

"Carrie, why won't you listen to me? I just want to-" Sirius stopped as she stood on the ledge.

"I said go away. You don't, and I jump." She said, pointing out to the grounds.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Carrie, why would you?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She said coldly. "The one who's **abused** me when I'm not at home. You're **just** like him! You _pretend_ to be sorry, _pretend_ to be good, but it's all a **lie**!" she yelled.

"That's **BULL**!" he shouted back. "You know why?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Because, dammit, **I LOVE you**, Carrie! I don't **want** you to jump! I don't **want** you to _hate me_!" He said with misty eyes. He was slightly surprised at his own words, but he knew he meant them, nonetheless. He could see the apparent shock in Carrie's eyes as he finished speaking.

"… He says that too. How do I know you mean it?" She asked hesitantly, now sitting on the wall. Sirius slowly came over to her and put his hand tentatively on hers.

"Because, Carrie, would he do this? Would he beg you not to jump? Would he cradle you in his arms forever if you let him?" He asked her softly, reaching up with his other hand and brushing away her tears. She shook her head slowly, wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and silently cried into his shoulder. Sirius just rubbed her back, whispered soothing words into her ear, and brought her down from the ledge.

"You going to come back now?" He asked her, curiously picking up the note she had dropped earlier. It was addressed to her. "Carrie, who's this from?" He asked.

"It's from Jim. That bastard of a man I have to call my father. He wrote to tell me that… that…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Mum got into an accident, didn't make it, and I have to stay with him…" She whispered. "Gods, I don't want to go back there…" She choked out, crying more. Sirius just held her tight and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Don't worry, love. I won't let you." He whispered to her, letting her let it all out. After a good ten minutes she stopped crying and wiped her eyes, looking up at Sirius.

"Do… do you really l-love me?" She asked with a slight smile and a blush. Sirius blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I do." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good… 'cause you know why?" She whispered. "I love you too." She smiled at the apparent look of surprise in Sirius' eyes. That look was soon gone and a look of warm love took it's place.

"You ready to go back in now?" He asked her. She nodded and they get up, heading back down the stairs, each of them having an arm wrapped around the back of the other. They came in front of the portrait and Sirius smiled at Carrie. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded and gave the password to get in.

"And they return! Half an hour later." James said to Remus with a wink. He looked at them and let out a small laugh. "Looks like I was right." He said with a smile.

"What were you right about, James?" Carrie asked simply, sitting with Sirius on the couch across from the fireplace.

"That you two would get together." He said with a smirk, not missing the look on Remus' face. He decided to talk to him about it later. She and Sirius both flushed but smiled anyways. Carrie yawned.

"Well, it's off to bed with me. Night you lot." She said to Remus and James. "Goodnight." She said to Sirius, kissing him gently.

"Night." All three replied. "Well, I think I'm off to bed, too. Night guys." Sirius said, also heading up the stairs.

Once the coast was clear, James sat down beside Remus. "What's up with you, Mooney? You've been awful quiet, lately." He said, putting his arm around his shoulders. Remus shrugged, but didn't shrug James off, but blushed.

"I-I dunno. Well, you see, there's this person that I like, but I know they don't like me back. So it would be completely pointless telling them." He said. James felt his heart flutter slightly as Remus talked. _'Hey, don't be getting your hopes up. He could be talking about Sirius or Carrie for all you know!'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, who's that person?" He asked, his arm still around his shoulders.

"It would be weird if I told you…" Remus muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, a smile and a blush on his face.

"C'mon, you can tell me! Is it Carrie?" Remus shook his head. "Sirius?" Again, he shook his head. "Lily?"

"No, but I'll give you a hint. It _is_ a bloke." He said with more of a blush than before.

"Peter?" James guessed with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"God, no! He's actually… handsome, a bit arrogant, but usually has his heart in the right place. The most amazing hazel eyes I've ever seen, not to mention he's fabulous at Quidditch." He said quietly, not looking at James, but instead into the now dulling fire. James' heart leapt as soon as Quidditch came out of Remus' mouth.

"Is… is he in the same house as us?" He asked, praying that it was a yes. Remus nodded and James smiled broadly. "Well, now I know who it is!" He said happily. Remus turned to look at him.

"Who is it, then?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. James said nothing but gently pressed his lips to Remus', sending the both of them to the stars. Soon, hands were tangled in hair and James was on top of Remus on the couch. They broke apart for air and smiled at each other, panting. "So…" Remus said, looking into James' eyes.

"So…" James echoed. He kissed the werewolf's lips gently before somehow making both of them fit on the couch, James laying behind Remus, arms protectively around Remus' waist. A thought came to Remus and he wiggled out of James' arms with misty eyes.

"James, how could you?" He asked him in a quiet voice. "I thought you loved Lily." He said, turning away from James and glaring into the fire.

"I don't love her the same way I love you, Mooney." James got off of the couch also and sat in front of Remus. "Plus, the main reason I'm with her is because my parents are friends with her parents and they want us together, so we're together just to please our parents. I mean, I love her, but more as a sister, or a cousin. Not like the way I love you, Remus." He said, gently caressing the werewolf's cheek. Remus looked up at James and smiled.

"Now we just have to work on keeping this from your parents…" Remus whispered playfully.

"That we do, my Mooney, that we do." James said, kissing Remus on the lips and let his hands gently explore his body.

"See? We give them a few minutes and they're already together." Sirius said from the doorway up to the dorms, with Carrie by his side. Both boys jumped a little and flushed at the sudden appearance of the two. "Well, let's leave them alone. Plus, I need to _talk_ with you, Sirius…" Carrie said, taking Sirius by the hand and heading up the stairs.

James and Remus laughed slightly. "Now where were we?" James asked Remus, pulling him onto his lap.

"Well, I believe these were here…" Remus said, taking James' hands and putting them on his torso. "And this," He placed a finger on his lips. "was here." He pointed to his own lips, and soon their mouths met in a hot kiss.

"Right there, right?" James asked with a smirk. Remus nodded, and they didn't say much that was really coherent the rest of the night.


End file.
